Star Wars: Demolition
by Vader's Apprentice
Summary: Please read and review to find out if I should continue or not. This is based on the game, Star Wars Demolition.


_The time is three years after the Battle of Yavin._

_Even with the advent of the Galactic Empire, JABBA THE HUTT continues to prosper through his illegitimate operations on Tatooine. Always looking to gather more wealth, Jabba has devised an even more deadly 'sport' to replace the outlawed Podraces._

_The DEMOLITION GAMES are a series of battles on vehicles. Coming in first would win you 500,000 credits and going from there down would win other sums._

_Jabba's champion, BOBA FETT is undefeated but new challengers arise._

_Among them, 21 year old smuggler WADE VOX, who has a growing connection with the Force, from Alderaan who was forced to compete by Jabba for not paying a protection levy. He plays for his freedom._

_They compete in the most deadly sport of all; Demolition._

TATOOINE

Prologue

The grotesque worm of slime known as Jabba the Hutt yelled, signalling for someone to listen to Jabba. His Twi'lek companion Bib Fortuna came close to Jabba's mouth to listen but not too close. Right below Jabba was a pool of his own gooey saliva. Bib Fortuna looked at it and realised he had stood right in it.

"Yes, Master?" he said with a sigh. Bib had learned Huttese, Jabba's language, over the years. Coming out of Jabba's slobbery mouth, it seemed inaudible but Bib understood. Even though it was hard to hear, he needed to hear it. Jabba wasn't one to repeat himself.

" Bring me Boba Fett! " he exclaimed in Huttese spitting in the face of Bib.

"Y-yes master" Bib replied. He was tired of running after the slob that was Jabba.

Jabba was one of the most notorious crime lords in the Galaxy. No more needed to be said. The Empire didn't go to deep into Jabba's illegal operations. If the Hutt was against them it would be another unwanted nemesis. Next to the Rebels, of course.

Bib Fortuna returned quickly with Boba Fett.

" Boba, my champion " he said proudly. " The next Demolition tournament is but a day away. Make me proud Boba, make me proud " he finished. It wasn't a relaxing 'make me proud', it was more of a threat. It meant if Boba Fett didn't do well in the Demolition he would pay. Boba Fett knew the risks. He was a professional. He wasn't going to let his championship slide. Not just like that. Fett believed know one was better. He was the best. He had to believe it. It was what spurred him on. He gained a reputation for himself over the past decade or two. In that space of time he had become the most successful bounty hunter in the Galaxy. Not put off nor intimidated by the Empire. He stood alone.

Wade Vox sat in a damp and dirty cell. He and three others sat waiting. Two were twins. They, to Vox, were very irritating. They talked and finished each others sentences. Another was a human but with a type of computer on the back of his head which amused Wade in a weird way. His voice was monotonous and Wade laughed at him. Wade had brown hair and brown eyes to match it. He had a connection with the Force; he just couldn't understand it yet. He knew it, but couldn't control it.

"I don't think were going to survive" the computer headed male explained.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Wade started, irritated. "How do you plot that course?" he finished sarcastically.

"Don't complain at me, boy" he replied. Wade shut up. He couldn't be bothered getting into a fight.

The man turned away and just then, a guard came to the cell. The Gamorrean grunted and waved his axe. He opened the cell door as they all left, poking at them to move forward. They were handcuffed and put before Jabba the Hutt. Among them stood Boba Fett with his gun in hand, then a masked slender figure. Wade couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Then an old man who didn't look fit to compete in any sport. Wade looked on to see a dark-skinned male human wearing a mask with Gondar tusks hiding most of his face. Past him was a Dug with goggles. This Dug's name was Pugwis. He had become disqualified from podracing for his brutality on and off the track which actually inspired Jabba to create the Demolition games. Along was a little Jawa. Wade thought, _surely this little thing isn't going to compete. _This little Jawa was actually Wittin, the most feared Jawa on Tatooine. His tribe was known for robbing travellers and other foul deeds like plundering moisture farms. His sandcrawler was destroyed at random by the Imperial troops searching for C-3PO and R2-D2. He entered as Jabba promised a new Sandcrawler, were he to win. Past Wittin was a large human male who wore only a cloth to cover-up and large boots. Then it was a Silver-grey Wookiee and finally the white-skinned bounty hunter Aurra Sing. Wade knew who she was. He had heard of her before.

They all stood facing Jabba as he told them the ways of Demolition. Wade didn't want to do this. He was up for a challenge but he could actually die here. Jabba then started to speak basic and say the first match was between the Wookiee, whose name was Quagga, the old man; General Otto and Wade. They were shoved, taunted and got mixed receptions. Wade got to his landspeeder which had once been Luke Skywalker's. He gave it to the talented pilot BoShek who then passed it down to Wade. They all separated around the Dune Sea and then were sent to look for each other and destroy the vehicle.

TATOOINE

Chapter 1

Wade was going quite fast and his landspeeder picked up an AAT Tank! He watched it come up from a hill and headed the other way instantly. He could hear the laser blasters rapidly shooting at him. With the Force as his ally, he turned to the left. A quick move. It was the right move. Somehow the Force told him to do it. He turned behind the tank and started shooting but didn't seem to affect it at all. Then out of nowhere came an Imperial AT-ST shooting at the tank causing smoke to come from it. The tank smartly fled and it was just the AT-ST and Wade left.

"Let's see how you like this!" exclaimed the man inside, General Otto. He fired a concussion grenade which headed towards Wade until he speeded past. The Force was slowly taking over him. He started shooting at the legs which done a reasonable amount of damage. General Otto fired twin lasers at Wade hitting the front of the vehicle. It started to slow down but Wade kept it moving so no more damage could be done. He took his blaster out and started shooting by hand. The Force guided him as he fired shots away at its neck. He could hear Otto groan and then he dropped the blaster as a whit light came to his hand. He tried to shake it off but it stayed. He then threw it at the AT-ST and blew up the whole thing and it fell in flames. He looked shocked to see it. It was the Force. If he could just master it he would become far more powerful.

He headed off and chuckled, "That takes care of the cremation"

Boba Fett could only watch. He was concerned of this boy's power.

When Wade got back to Jabba's palace he saw that the little Jawa had survived. He wondered how. He would find as he was pitted against Wittin in the next match. That was another day. For the rest of the day he would fix up his landspeeder and try to handle the Force.

Aurra Sing came back from her duel the winner and collected her money. She had just destroyed a Cloud Car handled by Lobot, the man with a computer on the back of his head. She didn't know if he was killed in the process. She would have preferred if he had but she was happy as long as she got her reward. When she got back she was put against the Dug, Pugwis.

Wade Vox was preparing his ship. It was nearly time for his match against Wittin the Jawa. As he took the landspeeder out into the Dune Sea again he felt a strange feeling. It was a presence. A prickling sense of danger overwhelmed him. He kept that feeling going into battle where he narrowly one. It turns out Wittin didn't want to risk his own neck, but instead used a B1 Battle Droid on a STAP while using a remote control to use it. Pretty smart thinking. Wade had impressed Jabba. His next match was against the Rancor with the large heavy man known as Malakili to control it. Wade found it very hard to compete against the Rancor, however the Force guided him and, in the end, he defeated the Rancor, not killing it but wounding it enough for Malakili to announce enough was enough. Some people had pulled out of the Games. Wade now had a reasonable sum of money. His next battle was against Aurra Sing.

Pugwis had been second only to Boba Fett in the list but was no more. Aurra made it personal, making sure that Pugwis wasn't getting out of the Demolition Games alive, all to send a message to the next of her victim. She was getting her Swoop fixed. It was one of the fastest vehicles in the games. She was aware Wade Vox was her next opponent. And she knew he wouldn't be as easy as Pugwis or Lobot. For the rest of the day she would spy on him, watch his every move without being seen. She saw him with his landspeeder doing generally nothing until she saw an extraordinary sight. His hand caught a white flame, and he seemed to be okay. She kept on watching as he threw the flame back and forth. There was something about Wade Vox.

He had mastered the white flame. Whatever it was, he had mastered it. He looked forward to finding out more of the Force but he still had that feeling of dread in him. He sat patiently waiting to find out what it was. Nothing came up in his mind. He would just have to wonder.

Jabba's Sail Barge, which he named _Khetanna,_ was floating over the Dune Sea until Jabba saw someone coming in a speeder bike. He lifted his arm to point at the object in the distance and Bib Fortuna informed his master that what he saw seemed to be a contraption favoured by the Sith. Jabba let out a long, rumbling laugh. He knew it could never be Vader. Vader wouldn't ride on a Speeder Bike. Instead what he saw was a cloaked figure wielding a double bladed red lightsaber.

Chapter 2

The hooded figure took down his hood to reveal tall jagged horns and a tattooed Zabrak face. The face… of Darth Maul.

Wade's pain grew. The presence was near. He could feel it. He had sensed Maul though he did not know it was him. Aurra Sing had been watching him and he couldn't sense that. Everything else was wiped out of his mind as he focused on the, 'danger' ahead. He felt a surge of energy go through him constantly. The Force was adapting to him, or it was the other way around. He didn't really know.

Jabba was talking to Maul.

" Who are you? " asked Jabba in Huttese.

"Before we continue any further" Maul quickly said, "Speak basic" Maul said simply. Jabba was expecting a threat or some kind of discomforting phrase.

"As you wish" Jabba said in basic language.

"I am Darth Maul, the forgotten Sith"

Jabba continued on to Maul about the Demolition games and tried to convince him to compete.

"You would be a great addition to the Demolition Tournament" Jabba explained.

"Don't you think I know that" came the retort.

"Of course, of course" Jabba said self pityingly.

"I had been searching for the Jedi known as Obi Wan Kenobi. Only to find out he has perished at the hands of Darth Vader" Maul explained. "He made me go through hell and now I cannot fight him" he added. "This is what he done to me" Maul took off his cloak to reveal a half naked chest with triple jointed droid legs similar to those of the old General Grievous. His body ended at a two pack then a steel four pack continuing down to his legs. His horns had grown taller and his hands were covered by gloves which reached his elbows. His feet were four points to keep balance. He had symmetrical Sith tattoos on each part of what was left of his original body. This was due to the ferocious fight between Maul and Obi Wan.

Wade and Aurra faced each other. Wade on a landspeeder and Aurra on a Swoop. They both started shooting and the landspeeder was hit. A skim to the side. Wade kept on shooting at Aurra missing every time. Aurra came closer, and then, with an axe she took out, put it through the side of the landspeeder. Wade was in trouble, only the Force could help him now. He got a white flame in his hand and threw it at Aurra. But Aurra was quick, as it blew up; she came charging over again whit her axe aiming for Wade's head. Wade quickly reacted and moved down extremely swiftly with the axe above. Aurra then was at the back of the landspeeder which had taken a pounding. She fired away as smoke came out of the landspeeder. It was about to blow up. She was just about to deal the final blow until a swift move from another vehicle stopped her. Aurra's Swoop had been cut in two at the hands of a figure brandishing a double bladed lightsaber. The presence Wade had felt. The dreaded Darth Maul. Aurra screamed in rage. She would not be able to compete anymore.

"Damn you Vox, I will hunt you down and kill you!" she yelled fiercely.

Wade was too concerned on Maul. He came towards Wade. Just as he did, he heard Maul say

"None shall survive."

Wade threw a whit flame and too his complete shock, Maul caught it in his hand and threw it back. Wade jumped out of the landspeeder as it exploded. The explosion made him go further. He lay on the sand of the Dune Sea flat on his stomach. He got up and Maul was circling him on his speeder bike. Maul had named it Bloodfin. The Jedi-hater known as Maul had his double lightsaber, one part on each side. He kept on taking swipes at Wade but Wade was quick as well. He finally jumped off of the speeder bike and his cloak came off revealing the droid body of Maul. It made him quick and even kick harder.

"Bring out your lightsaber, Jedi!" he said hatefully.

"I am no Jedi" Wade replied, not backing down. Onlooking, Jabba enjoyed a fight. Especially one in which he benefited. Maul threw his lightsaber on the ground and they started to fight. Maul combined his lightsaber combat of Form VII with Martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He punched and kicked away at Wade knocking him down and putting his robotic foot on Wade's neck. Wade took all the power he had and jumped up over Maul and landing behind him. With Maul behind he got a white flame and threw it. Maul back flipped but Wade was still in control of the flame and made it follow Maul. Maul had to get his lightsaber to destroy it. He then kept the lightsaber realising Wade was no ordinary being. This was it for Wade. One swipe of that and he would be dead. But what if the Force could help him? He pushed his hand back and Maul stood his ground. He noticed Maul standing firmly so that had worked. He swiped Maul's legs and done it again, pushing Maul back. With Maul down he experimented with the Force. He raised his hand up, still pointing towards Maul, and to his joy Maul raised up in the air as well. Jabba and the onlookers were shocked. Maul then, while still in the air, Force-pushed Wade back, dropping him to the floor and sending Wade further back. He ran at Wade and with a thud, kicked him right in the gut. Wade spat out blood as he fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Fear…" Maul said slowly and scarily. "Fear is my ally" he continued, still slowly. "Yet you do not fear me" he finished as he kicked Wade again. Wade let out a groan and spat out more from internal bleeding. Then, a glimmer of hope. He saw Maul's lightsaber and used the Force to try and grab it. Maul put his foot down to stop it but destroyed the lightsaber with his mechanical foot. He had learned that lightsaber before and it wasn't going to happen again.

" DESTROY HIM, KILL HIM MAUL!!! " Jabba roared from his sail barge in Huttese.

Wade looked at Jabba for a second as the voice rang in his ears. He then turned quickly back to Maul who was about to stomp his foot on Wade's face. If that happened, it would be the end for Wade, his life cut short in an instant. He moved a bit but not enough for the foot to miss him. Instead, it caught right above his elbow which disconnected it from his shoulder. Wade moaned in pain loudly. Jabba could even hear it. He done it again until it actually cut off.

He roared "ARRGGGHHH!!!!"

Blood came gushing down his shoulder as he lay looking at the rest of his arm beside him. This wasn't a clean lightsaber slice which didn't leave any blood. This was an arm being torn apart by a steel foot. Maul watched Wade groan in pain and started kicking into him. Wade breathed heavily and roared as he used the Force to push Maul back. Maul went far away as Wade got back up. He was still travelling in the air. Wade was filled with pain and rage now. The veins in his head were sticking out and he had broken blood vessels in his eyes. Maul got back up and Wade pushed him even further. They were getting close to the Great Pit of Carkoon where the Sarlacc lay. The sail barge closely followed until they were right at it. They threw punches at each other and Maul was now feeling fatigued. Wade hooked Maul and Maul fell to the ground. Wade then started kicking into Maul. He took the white flame in his hand and it grew larger. He fired it right at Maul but the large roots of the Sarlacc pulled Maul away. He flew in the air as it wrapped around him, eventually taking him in. Wade fell to the ground. He had won, one-handed and all. He could see the blood that had mixed in with the sand where his arm had been took off and everything slowly turned black… All went black…

Chapter 3

Wade was in a room with droids. He looked to his left to see… his arm! The droids must have sown it back on. Brilliant, he thought. They explained that he had got to the final with Boba Fett and needed to recover from that brutal, fight with Darth Maul. He was the most powerful enemy Wade had faced, and was pretty sure, would ever face. He could remember nearly every little detail about the fight. His arm was connected by a little energy tank with little electric bolts running through it. The droids told him they implanted steel in it as a little gift and wished him the best luck against Boba Fett. He would need it.

Jabba roared angrily and grabbed Bib Fortuna.   
"Get me some dancers!" he said in Basic but angrily. Speaking basic without being asked meant Jabba was serious, and he wanted everyone to know. Bib Fortuna brought some Twi'lek dancers to the area. He had collected the Twi'lek slaves himself, therefore became exiled by the planet Ryloth, his home planet and home to all Twi'leks.

He yelled on Boba Fett who came and he explained that Boba better win. Boba ensured Jabba that he would win against Vox, Force-carrier or not.

Inside the Sarlacc, Maul felt every heartbeat. He looked downward, and saw nothing but pure acid below him. Above him was total darkness. Until now, he hadn't known that Sarlacc got to be this large on the inside. He was so far down that the light at the top of the pit was hidden in the shadows of the Sarlacc's tentacles. Tentacles whipped at him fiercely, and he was barely dodging each hit. One blow with the end of a Sarlacc's tentacle and he would be knocked out cold. There had to be a way out. There just had to be. He was hanging above the pit in the grip of one of the tentacles. Nothing was happening. His body was slowly being burned through with acid, and he didn't have much time left. He reached for a rock. That was a mistake. He lost all of his chance of getting out because of that mistake. The Sarlacc whipped the rock out of his hand as soon as it was in his hand. Pain shot through his body as he realized that his hand had been broken.

Wait... what was that? An object in the pit? What was it? As it got closer, Maul noticed that it was a long cylinder, with tints of grey and black here and there... a lightsaber! He reached for it with his other hand... but just barely missed it. It dangled like he did, from the tentacle that grabbed it. He needed to get it. It was about two meters from his current position. It was directly beneath him. There had to be a way. He needed an idea... the Force! He had forgotten all about it. He couldn't concentrate with the Sarlacc wobbling him around and therefore couldn't grab the lightsaber. A light shined in his eye as he saw a mirror just next to him. Reflection! He turned it towards the lightsaber and reflected it to the bottom of the Sarlacc. This had to work. It just had to. Yes! Just at that very moment he noticed the truth about how Sarlacc saw. There, laying in between a few protection layers of skin, was one eye. It was large, it was ugly... and it was looking right at him. Quickly, Maul reflected the light into the Sarlacc's eye. The pit started to shake. It was working! The Sarlacc started to loosen its grip. Not too much, now... he thought. As soon as he was within reach of the lightsaber, he turned it away so he didn't fall completely down into the darkness and the lava. The tentacle tightened its grip again. He grasped the lightsaber in one hand, and just before another tentacle knocked it out of his hand, he turned it on and sliced the tentacle. If only he could see the look on the eye of the Sarlacc now! Could it have been a Jedi who had been taken by the Sarlacc? No, it couldn't. He recalled the light being red. It had to be a Sith Saber, but whose? He jumped swiftly and reached out as the Sarlacc moved as if in a trance. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the sun, he got up and looked around him. He was in the middle of nowhere. He ran back towards where he put his ship long ago. He found the Bloodfin along the way and headed back.

Boba Fett walked into the room where Wade Vox sat.   
"Kid, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Wade Vox" he replied proudly.

"No, I mean, what are you. You have connections with the Force. Are you a Jedi?" he asked pointing his gun towards Vox. He despised the Jedi. It was the Jedi who killed his father. That is why he grew to hate them and wasn't too keen on the Sith either.

"I'm not a Jedi, but I am learning to master this… Force" he explained. For Wade there was no problem with the two who would duel tomorrow, talk today. Boba Fett got to know Wade which was part of his plan. He wanted to know how his opponent thought. If he could defeat a Sith, maybe he could beat Boba. No. Can't think like that. Boba would win. He had to win. He made an oath to himself to win.

It was the day of the Demolition Final. Boba wasn't on a vehicle, but instead used his jetpack. Wade was on a different landspeeder. It was a green version of the one he had. It was given to him by the droids. Wade got ready and Boba Fett already was. He looked intimidating. He moved about on his jetpack and they started. Boba had hundreds of weapons with him and used a flamethrower to start with. Wade used the Force to push it back at Fett. Fett went up high and strted shooting. Wade knew he wasn't going to get anywhere on the landspeeder and got off with merely a blaster.

He started shooting at Boba but he moved about in the air. He put his hand up and used the Force to disable Fett's jetpack. He landed on the ground and Wade put his blaster at Fett's head.

"You've lost Fett" Wade said. Boba tried to grab Wade's leg but he couldn't. Wade shot Fett in the leg. It didn't appear to do much, even to his Mandalorian armour. Fett then did grab Wade's leg and forced him down. He set his gun to Stun and shot Wade a couple of times. He changed it from Stun to Kill. Just as Boba was about to shoot, a shot came from further away and shot the blaster out of Boba's hand.

"I told you it would be me that kills you, Vox" Aurra Sing said to herself with her sniper in hand. She just stopped Boba Fett from doing it. She wasn't going to let him go like Maul let Obi Wan Kenobi go. Aurra would stay with Vox, breathe his breath, watch his every move, get inside his mind and then kill him.

Wade grabbed Boba, and with the steel instalments in his hand, ripped off Boba's jetpack and claimed,

"Now I've won"

Chapter 4

Wade had gained his freedom and had 500,000 credits in his pocket. Boba Fett received another sum of money but also received a punishment from Jabba. Wade was now going to follow his ambitions of mastering the Force and in the space of three months, constructed himself a crimson lightsaber.

He just finished the lightsaber when he sensed something. Wade slashed in the air practising smoothly unti; he sensed something. He grabbed it and ignited as shots came at him from the top of the hill. It was Aurra Sing. He deflected all of them and Aurra ran off, failing yet again to kill Wade Vox.

Maul was meditating, thinking about the Sarlacc, and Wade Vox, who had defeated him. He would have revenge.

Wade was the reason Aurra entered the Demolition tournament. She had followed her instincts to the planet Tatooine as she had sensed a new Force wielder there, but was unable to pick out her target at first as his powers hadn't yet surfaced and so she was unsure as to whom it was. To find out, she entered Jabba's demolition games on her ancient swoop, using her sniper rifle to take out targets. She eventually discovered that that her target was the young Wade Vox. She watched him closely to find that out. Aurra had just bought a new Swoop to replace her old one. She made her way to one of the many Mos Eisley pubs to have a drink. Everyone in the bar seemed to know who she was. They all stared when she wasn't looking. She left the drink and headed off. She'd better be quick to catch Vox.

Now Wade was carrying a lightsaber and was able to control the Force, not master it, but control it. He went to a bar to relax. The lightsaber he carried was hidden inside his coat and he kept it there. He decided to talk to some people but nothing interesting was said until he came across a man


End file.
